one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cage vs Darth Maul
Johnny Cage of Mortal Kombat (Nominated by WowThatHurts) and Darth Maul of Star Wars (Nominated by MP999) take each other on in round two! Intro Cage, now wearing his new toque, walks towards the edge of the city; a large field now lies in front of him, and not too far away from it, a rocky plain stretches out as far as his eyes can see. Cage: I could have sworn I saw a tower out there... where they hell did it... He turns around to see the tower now rising far above him in the middle of the city he just left. Cage: God dammit. The tower is 140 stories tall, a black pillar with a single observation deck at the top. A red light shoots up into the sky from its antenna. Cage: Welp. If there’s anything I learned from working with George Lucas, that’s evil guy headquarters 101. He takes off the slightly bloodstained toque and looks at it. Cage: I know I wanted to kick ass in the tournament, and I want to kick ass now. But if I have to kill any more people, I might lose it. Cage begins to step forward, when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Darth Maul run out from behind a large black wall. Cage: Shit, dude, that’s some sick Maori makeup you’ve got there. Loving the horns! Maul snarls at Cage and tosses the broken handlebars he’s holding aside, taking out his lightsaber. Cage: Oh, broken ride? Shit, sorry, shouldn’t have been tossing fireballs everywhere. Got bored. Thought I heard one explode really loudly. (Master Passion Greed, 2:08-2:17) Maul ignites his lightsaber blades and twirls them in a threatening mnner, to which Cage responds by taking off his jacket (again) and adjusting the bandages on his hands. Cage: So, it’s a battle of cocky tattoos, is it? I said I wouldn’t kill anyone else, but I can make exceptions for lost Star Trek cosplayers. FIGHT!!! (Master Passion Greed, 2:17-3:17) 60 The combatants run at each other and Maul swings with one of his blades. Cage is barely able to dodge it, but still feels the heat. Cage: Yow, that’s hot! Now realizing the strength of the weapon he’s up against, Cage executes a series of flips to dodge Maul’s strikes, and lands a good kick to the Sith’s face, knocking him to the ground. Maul immediately recovers with a handspring and jabs at Cage, but Johnny sidesteps the attack and grabs the hilt of Maul’s lightsaber. Restraining the weapon, Cage punches his face, throws the saber up and lands a couple more punches followed by a devastating uppercut; while Maul is in the air his body glows green and he flip-kicks into the air, sending Maul even higher up. 53 Using the force to align himself in the air, Maul deactivates one of his blades and shoots down to the ground holding his lightsaber between his legs. Johnny jumps back to dodge the attempted impaling, and Maul’s lightsaber is buried in the ground. Maul flips off and kicks at Cage’s head, which is blocked with one of the actor’s forearms, but Maul continues his assault. With equal skill, they duel in hand to hand combat until Maul crabs both of cage’s arms and headbutts him hard; his horns scratch Cage’s face and sunglasses. Now royally pissed off, Cage sticks a foot into Maul’s abdomen and shoots him away with a close range shadow kick. 44 As Maul recovers, he sees Cage charging him with another kick, and raises one of his hands. Cage’s leg is lifted into the air, throwing him off-balance right before he reaches Maul, and Maul punches him in the crotch. Cage: (Squeaky voice) So that’s what that feels like... Johnny is immediately struck with ferocious punches to the face from Maul, who then grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ground. 40 Maul tightens his grip on Cage’s neck, and the actor’s face begins to turn red as he chokes. In a desperate attempt to get free, he kicks Maul’s crotch, only to recoil in pain with the sound of hitting metal. Maul, angered, steps off Cage and uses the force to hurl him a long way down the city street. Cage hits the ground hard, and is only able to stand up after rolling and scratching on the pavement. Putting on a fresh pair of sunglasses, Cage ignites his arms with green energy and runs towards Maul, throwing fireballs at the Sith apprentice. Maul retrieves his lightsaber with the force, activates both blades, and deflects every shot until Cage is upon him. 27 Cage clutches his fists and “grabs” two of his fireballs, and duels with Maul, using his hands to clash with Maul’s lightsaber. For a while, they are equal, until Cage bangs his knuckles together and two yellow shadows appear around him. The shadows mimic Cage’s movements and the three all attack Maul, who is still able to fend off the attacks, but is now hard on the defensive. Eventually, with a spin of his blade, Maul decapitates the stunt doubles, who vanish, but leaves himself open for Cage to glow red and hit Maul with an uppercut that breaks his jaw. As he staggers, Cage grabs his head and brings it into his knee, heavily wounding the Sith, and flip-kicks him into the air. 15 Maul uses the force to propel himself into Cage, catching the Kombatant off guard. As the two stand up, a swing from the saberstaff cuts Cage’s chest’ Cage is far away enough to only receive superficial wounds, but his tattoo is carved off. Now in a rage, Cage glows red and charges at Maul with a blinding speed, but Maul’s anger is greater and he catches the kick. With a blow from his other arm, he break’s Cage’s leg and throws him back, though Cage is able to remain standing because of Mortal Kombat logic. 10 The two run at each other for one final showdown, and Cage crabs Maul’s hilt before he can strike. With a snap, the blade comes apart, and Maul grabs one of the blades. Maul bares his teeth, and the two begin a fast lightsaber duel, until Maul jumps back and uses the force to shoot Cage into a wall. Maul is upon him instantly, and carves into the wall when Cage rolls under his strike. Cage comes up and cuts Maul in the back, causing the Sith to scream. 3'' The Maul turns and locks blades with Cage, but the Sith’s strength is stronger and Cage’s blade is forced out of his hands. With a powerful punch, Maul reaches into Cage’s chest and grabs his spine, and with a swing from his blade, slices his midriff. '''K.O!!!' Cage’s legs fall to the ground while Maul stands holding the Kombatant’s bleeding torso in his hand. He throws it away and retrieves his other lightsaber, beginning to reattach the two blades. Aftershock ???: Well, I for one looked forward to that match. The annoying man vs the Sith with anger issues was one thing, but they are also two very ferocious and notable fighters. The result did not disappoint; Cage came too close to entering my domain. I must be more careful where I relocate the tower. He did well to make it to the halfway point, but this melee’s winner is Darth Maul... by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Cage: 9 *Maul: 10 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 8 *KO: 2 Follow Darth Maul's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees